Whyyyyy
hoi ma name is vivivivi and i played a game on roblox named work at a pizza place......then a player named ?| joined. it was very weiiird. he looked like a potato and why this happened i was making a CHEEEEEESE pizza and ?| came and burned my pizza, i got very angry and pushed ?| in the oven.he got burned I got resetted for nu reason im gonna cri than evaryone left whyyyyyyyy.and then two vaery veary weird users joined,their name was !@ and %^,!@ looked like an apple and %^ looked like a banana. i joineD jailbreak but !@ came and destroyed EVERYTHIING!!!!%^ came and kicked me.Ouch. i joined Adopt me.?| was here and his roleplay name was rohgoreigo...wth i was scareeeed ;-;i walked around and nothing happened.NOTHINNNNNNNNG!!!11111111! Then i leaved the game and logged outta mi account. i created another and started trolling with it. another weirder user came. His name was ~_~. his avatar was a lenny face i got verrrrrrryyyyyyyy scared and i didnt play roblox for 1 day. Lalalalala....when i got back on roblox my friend was online.we were talking for minutes.we decided to play Obby,we joined and we teleported in ~_~'s game. the game's name was nothing.when we joined we got veryyyy scareeed because we werent in obby. Friend:AAAAHHHHH WHAT IS HAPANNINGGG ME:idk we got teleported another gaem friend:wait why ME:idk and....and....~_~,?|,!@ and %^ joined!!!!!!we were supa scared!!! we leaved the server.my friend got offline,i got to sleeep. tha next day when i got to roblox nothing happened.i joined meepcity i go in a parteh and started trolling!!! xDDD i leaved. when i created a game i named it one two one two and when i joined.....?| was here. i kicked him with admin commands(yes i added admin) when i left my game i was banned for 1 day.the reason was beacuz i kicked ?|.i vary angeryyyyyy AAAA one day on roblox i created a t shirt....~_~ bought it but i cant see his profile....i just farted.. i was playing FREE ADMIN ..... !@ joined and kicked everyone.....AAAA i didnt play roblax for 943583098 days!!!11!!!111!111!!!! i was spoooooked. after 843759834759734 days i returned to roblox i was supa happy.....evarything was normal when i joined a game.i started playing normally for no reason.i started screaming in the server.i said in le chat me:TAAAA DAAAA NO HASHTAGS ######## but someone weird started speaking again: someonewithlename:LALALALALLALA WHATS WRONG> nouthing i liek screaming someonewithlename:no u me:uno reverse then someonewithlename left de server becuz i said uno reverse.but then my website became a uno reverse.the games tab was uno reverse.same with others,i was chatting with my friend,idontwantaname12345 the chat was like dis me:dude my website is a uno reverse.....i think im hacked. idontwantaname12345:really?weird enough.i think youre lying, me:NOOO IM NOT. then i became weird.i think dis is gonna be an endless storyi. Well i tried even loging outta my account and loging in again but nothing happened.my website stayed as a uno reverse.my friend idontwantaname12345 said in le chat: idontwantaname12345:Vivi,i think we should we get more friends. Me(a.k.a Vivi):yes we should idontwantaname12345:join me... i joined her.she was playing ROBLOX uno.she created a match and i joined her match.the match started,but when i got mi cards,all of my cards were uno reverse!!!i couldnt play!!i told her my problem,she replied: idontwantaname12345:Well,you said before that your website turned into a uno reverse...dats why we are playing this game.but you have ONLY UNO reverse!!!! Me:dude i cant play.... my friend used a green card.i put uno reverse.then i got another card and it was uno reverse.i got AnGeRY. Me:LETS GO TO ANOTHER GAME UGH idontwantaname12345:ok?? i just leave roblox for months well we leaved the server....then all the game had the name Thanos!!!AAAA IM SPOOKED!i told my problem to my friend(again!!!)and my friend said: idontwantaname12345:well..we will create a game! Me:dudeeee i dont want things to get worse. idontwantaname12345:they will not get worse... Me:### ## #### ######### ####(hashtags) idontwantaname12345 created a game named teamwork servar plai niew!!and invited me in her server.she didnt used free models like me.but when i joined le studio isaw something very weird.... it was soooo wweeeeiiiirrd!i couldnt see tools,my tools.where was the scaling tool?!?!?!where was le rotate tool!?!?!?then the studio kicked me. Me:it is me or when we are together bad things happen?!??!?ITS YOUR FAULT!! idontwantaname12345:HOW DID YOU KNOW IT?IM UNFRIENDING YOU! Me:THANKS GOD. my friend unfriended me.i was very sad well i got angry with her.when i joined Heroes by Davidii i just met ~_~ at a server.HE FIND ME BACK!then we started chatting: me:dude you find me back ~_~:yes im idontwantaname12345.WHY DID YOU JOINED BEGONE #### to be continued.well yes im back becuz why not sooo i will tell you. well when i leave the server,my avatar was thanos.i couldnt change it :c .hmmm i joined the studio,i was making a game without rotate scaling tool (becuz idontwantaname12345 got meh tools!! >:C).the game was i just walk and walk...when i joined my player list was duolingo...duolingo in le chat asked me to say boy in spanish.i said CHICO.I SAVAD MI FAMILEH.well i would continue the game,only if... (when i tested the game for last time this happened) Me:data tada! {System}:Your friend idontwantaname12345 has joined the server! Me: huh?HOW?i didnt even invited u ! idontwantaname12345: just for fun. She kicked me.and she kicked me from le studio also....im super angery because i didnt saved the game.im gonna continue it again.im gonna watch YT maybe. Well ok im back...maybe im gonna edit dis for days.just endless trollpasta. ok soooo we are here in le studio.she said just for fun but....(i added some free models)i tested it again,i got kicked and i was like,COME ON!11!!11 dats vary sad mi account got deleted...... :( BUTTT i created a neww!!mi account name was nouname(no u name)soo i just played creator challenge to get events items and not look like a "newb".i got in le catalog but...i saw something very different.all the items were named "why" for nu reason. i couldnt buy clothes because they were offsale...i had not friends...well the first thing i did was to get in le avater page sooo it didnt load i think,i joined zombie attacc but when i was in le round i was alone(i couldnt see players in le player list.)and all the zombies were named "WHY" and "UNO". sorry im gonna continue it later. :) ok ok im backkkk you see of course cause why not? well when i killed WHY and UNO zombies i got bored so i leave le game..BUT I WAS NOT IN ROBLOX WEBSITE! I WAS IN YT! ISAID WTH....well i watched SCP memes.(yes i like SCP)later i got bored and got back on roblox but the website was blocked...why?really why should this happen?I didnt play roblox for A day. after one day i came back on roblox.my website looked like a potato,banana,apple,uno,thanos..and WHY thing??!?????!?!! YES! THATS THE POINT OF THE TROLLPASTA!soo yes.i had a friend on my new account.it was...WHAT THE?!?!?! IDONTWANTANAME12345?!?!??!well yes sadly.i dontwantaname12345 started saying random things in le chat..i tried unfriending her.after this i started trying to kill a HECK MOSQUITO ON MEH SCREEN. why the heck i edited this like now woo hooo yes so lets get back to the story.after idontwantaname12345 said some random things like:I ATE APPLE MOSQUATO I FARTED FOR NU REASON MY LESSON TEST TALK TO ME LIKE A TRYING MOSQUITO KILL LE BEE she joined a game.the game has an apple trying to fly away i got so scared i farted my shirt.i wanted to leave but i couldnt.WHY THEY WONT LET ME?well after unpluging meh computer the screen went oof.i plugged the computer again and me computa was fine. so the first thing i did was was opening window defender and scanning my computa for vuris.it said my computa was fine as heck.the second thing i did was editing this trollpasta open roblox and staying there..i contacted roblox and they didnt do anything.not even seeing le contacti i did....well soo yes idontwantaname12345 unfriended me.(i cant unfriend HER but she can unfriend ME)well afk and i will edit this again.weeellll im back. after idontwantaname12345 unfriended me i didnt play for 4 months.THIS IS NOT THE END IM GONNA CONTINUE DIS!well see im back again for 100th time. After 4 months,soo yes idontwantaname12345 wont leave my account alone for a second.My second account was banned.i tried making a third account,but i couldnt find a good username,sooo i choosed to name my third account SCPMEMESFOREVARDBOIS(sounds funny,right?)but this shouldnt have happened.idontwantaname12345 find my account again(WHY GOD WHY)then all the games in roblox front page go crazy.meepcity became uno city.jailbreak became outtabreak.work at a pizza place became fart at a thanos place111!11111111!!!!!IM SPOOKED RIGHT NOW,ICOULDNT FIND SCP GAMES(rip me)then idontwantaname12345 said in a group chat.(the group chat has members too,the members was only me and idontwantaname12345) idontwantaname12345:well,you cant hide from me.im everywhere even in the toilet. Me:heck no idontwantaname12345:well enjoy your sadly curse chatting with everyone. guys my curse was,when i chatted everytime and said a word in the chat will pop an image with the word.(for example: Me:BANANA! (a banana pops up in meh screen).) spooky right?soo in the chat with idontwantaname12345 i was saying only cute things.like unicorns kittens puppies and not spoopy things becuz i dont want jumpscares.i dont want nightmares.......sooo yes i like roblox but i dont like this CURSE.im gonna continue this..JK im continuing this now...soo i joined a game,Obby.but everytime i tried to jump i was falling down.when i was pressing the W key i was jumping soo it was so hard.i even trying making friends but no one was talking in the chat..sad right? After one day,i was playing roblox in le phone.(yes i like playing in meh computer but what if i try playing on another platform?)same webssite again.i joined build a boat for treasure...but.....it was only idontwantaname12345 as ?| in the player list!!!I WAS SPOOKED WHY GOD WHY.! soo i tried chatting with her but everytime i tried..she was controlling my chat bar where you write.she was typing weird things......for example trollpastas are good mosquitos for crepppypastas and poops.bananas are carrot with potatop combined.happy?nu sad.not funny didnt laugh.i download exploits. for trooling.i tryna use a exploit but idontwantaname12345 kicked me outta the server. soo why this whas happening?it was something random with ?| ~_~ !@ and %^?noo...i googled i dontwantaname12345 and found very many things for her.even news!the news were like this: THE ROBLOX HACKAR ON LE ROBLX soooo yes,IDONTWANTANAME12345(a.k.a skymatchlemoon) WAS A TERRIBLE ROBLA HAXOR.SHE HACKED AND STOLE MANY ROBLOX USERS AND GAMES.THE END TADA DATA. wth guys the pages writing about her were very weird.talking like an astronaut in the fridge..(im that crazy?) im gotta continue dis.enjoy this piece.yes being back is a good thing for a trollpasta. soo i visited all the pages...and they were shocking.they were also talking for poops.right? i got back in roblox.my third account was banned,but instead of making a new account i send an appeal to roblox...nothing happened.i make a fourth account named ldontwantanamel2345(i wanted to make her angry).she find me again...but this time it was worse.the page was glitching and showing me a banana combined with apple(weird,right?)soo yes,she friended me again...i said in the chat,we started chatting: Me:Why did you did this to me?Why did you got my account?Why? idontwantaname12345:well.....you deserved it for all your bad things in le life you ill never understand youre tooo bad im gonna fart oh my god. Me:(uno reverse) idontwantaname12345:AAAAAAHHHHH soo my page became normal again..icould login in my normal account again thanks god.uno reverse is life.but...idontwantaname12345 was still my friend..(wtf?)she send me a message on my normal account.it was like this: Im coming back I will never be defeated...a uno card cant stop me...im coming back little banana combined cookies biscuit...NEVER I LOSE I ALWAYS WIN MOHO HAHAHAHAHA IM CAMENG BEK jesus christ...why...why.....why SHE WONT LEAVE MEH ALENO FOR A SECUND? so i had enough today.soo much spook this month...what does this means?shes actually coming back or not? ONE DAY LATER i was logged out of my account..i tried loging in but when i logged.....i cant even tell what it was.in my favorites all the games were named you are thanos pooop I WAS SCARED WTH.....is idontwantaname12345 even dat crazy?soooo yes i was an idiot..i must have done something in le first place..i reported her.she was banned.everything were ok..YES! I LOVE IT!NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!but... in the next day i saw something very strange... ldontwantanamel2345 was online.i was online also...how could this happen?To be continued!Hoi,after some days in finally back. so my other account was online,i was online also.is this possible?Well maybe she guessed le password. i was playing free draw 2 and ldontwantanamel2345 joined.she scribbled everything.one user,i cant remember his name,votekicked her.but i couldnt see le votekick tab.then i got jumpscared.the jumpscare screen was saying: LELLELELLE BEGONE ##### then she got kicked.we were happy.SHE WASNT COMING BACK.AND TO CELEBRATE IT I DID A PARTY GAME WITH MUSIC AND STUFF XDDDD NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY, NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU OOF! THE END! Category:LOL idk Category:You are grounded FOR 347387428478274372847274287482478274 MILLION YEARS Category:LONG PASTA Category:Finished Category:ROBLOX